Doop Doop Dunes
Doop Doop Dunes is a major location in the game Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. It can be accessed by heading west from Sunbeam Plains. It is the second area visited in the game. Description Doop Doop Dunes is mainly a large desert with an abundance of cactus around. There is also a small town where some vegetation are seen. History Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario, and Starlow all venture to Doop Doop Dunes in attempt to reach Bowser's Castle to rescue Princess Peach and Paper Peach. Bowser's Castle can be seen but it is far away meaning the heroes must venture through the desert first. However, they end up running into Nabbit who has stolen the Bros. Attacks from earlier. As the heroes get closer to Nabbit, Kamek and Paper Kamek put a halt to this by using their magic to shift around the platforms a bit forcing them to find another way around. The heroes eventually do so and catch up to Nabbit gaining the Cone Shell Bros. Attack. Nabbit appears to leave but he ends up swiping Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario's hammers forcing the mustached heroes to chase him down and retrieve him (and getting the Rocket Blast Bros. Attack). The heroes head further down and, eventually, close to Bowser's Castle. However, as they try to go up a slope, two giant Pokeys stop them forcing the heroes to attempt to go back up. They become trapped behind a large rock but Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario all managed to use the Trio Hammer technique to destroy the block much to Starlow's surprise. The heroes use this new techique to make it back up around the slop but, as they try to cross the bridge, the two Pokeys end up destroying it and they fall down to Doop Doop Dunes Grotto. The heroes managed to make it back outside via Warp Pipe where they need something to bounce them real high up to the large Pokeys. They figure out that they need the help of Paper Toads and must rescue them from the Fly Guys that have them captive. After rescuing all of the Paper Toads, the heroes are rewarded with the Trampoline and were able to go back underground and use it to defeat the Paper Tower Power Pokey and the Big Pokey in battle to finally cross the bridge to Bowser's Castle. Unfornately, the Kameks return again and summon their Papercraft Kamek to do battle. Fortunately, Toadette has sent over a new Papercraft for the heroes to use: Papercraft Luigi. Using it's trusty hammer, Papercraft Luigi was able to defeat Papercraft Kamek to press on. However, Bowser knows of they were coming and orders large cannonballs to fire at them. The cannonballs managed to destroy the bridge and knock out the Mario's and Luigi. Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, and Larry appear and they order Chargin' Chucks to take the heroes away. They do so and as the other Koopalings leave, Roy stays behind noticing the book on the ground. He doesn't think much of it and is about to throw it away until Bowser Jr. and Paper Bowser Jr. show up telling him not to throw it away. Other Enemies *Spinys *Sandmaarghs *Fly Guys *Papercraft Goombas *Papercraft Pokeys Bosses *Paper Tower Power Pokey *Big Pokey Trivia *Doop Doop Dunes' name and layout is a reference to Dry Dry Desert from Paper Mario. *Doop Doop Dunes is also a reference to how most second areas in the Mario series being desert-themed. Category:Locations in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Desert-themed